Moving On
by JoeyOak
Summary: Lucy decides that maybe she should learn some caster magic as a backup, but to train may mean having to leave the guild. But when Natsu calls her weak, (the final straw), she kicks him, but the guild doesn't seem to approve. So Lucy leaves the guild to go and train. But what happens when she encounters the Twin Dragons? Does she want to go back to Fairy Tail? StiCy RoLe
1. NATSU YOU BASTARD!

**New Fanfiction everyone, something similar to this was gonna be in my other story when it got round to it (it's not going to be for a while, and it's still gonna be in there) but recently reading a few more StiCy fanfictions I got motivated write this now.**

**This will be separate to my other story so not a spinoff or anything, it will doubtfully have any elements from my other story at all.**

**The shipping's are StiCy and RoLe in this (I don't mind GaLe, but I think I prefer RoLe, managed to find a way in this so Gajeel isn't a dick, nor Lisanna for that matter, just Natsu).**

**In this im gonna try and make the characters as least OOC as I possibly can (so Natsu's not mean, he's just clueless to his actions really).**

**Thanks for Reading Mina! ;) (sorry the writings still terrible)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did though.**

* * *

Lucy POV

'It's been a few months since we managed to defeat Tartarus, and it looks like everything's going back to normal; it's been an awesome achievement defeating the last of the Baram Alliance guilds.'

'Only if I felt the same; What both the GMG and Tartarus have taught me is that although I'm not weak, my holder type magic has a major flaw and weakness, and although I love my spirits and will never stop using them, maybe I should learn a caster type magic as a back-up, to be safe.'

'So I've decided that I should probably train, but what's holding me back is that, at the very least I would have to take a leave of absence from Fairy Tail, or maybe even leave altogether.'

'But to be honest, what's worrying me most about this is not the fact that I'm deciding whether to leave or not, it's that I actually feel that maybe it's time to move on and leave fairy tail anyway. It feels kinda scary that I'm thinking that.'

Normal POV

Lucy thought this as she approached the guild early that morning, only a few weeks since they managed to rebuild it after Tartarus' bomb.

Even though it was slightly early, the guild was rowdy and most people were already here.

Lucy smiled and shouted to everyone as she entered the guild, "Hello Mina!".

All the ones that managed to hear her replied, "Hey Lucy!", including Levy.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" The blue haired mage said excitedly as she walked up to the blonde.

"Morning Levy-Chan!" Lucy smiled back.

They walked to Lucy's usual stool at the bar, and sat down next to each other, when Mira walked up to them behind the bar.

"Morning Girls, the usual?" Mira asked in her sweet and kind voice.

"Yes please Mira" both girls smiled back.

Mira came back moments later with a strawberry milkshake for Lucy and a raspberry smoothie for Levy. "There you go".

"Thanks Mira" both girls replied, and started drinking there drinks.

Mira continued, "So, anymore gossip you hear of", she said in a sly and sneaky voice.

"Mira-san, please don't talk like that" Levy said slightly intimidated. Mira smiled back in apology.

"None from me" Lucy continued, then began to evilly smile and turned to Levy, "But Levy-Chan, I saw you finally managing to talk to Gajeel over your feelings for each other", she continued to grin.

Levy looked down in both embarrassment and slight fear as both girls were grinning at her slightly evilly, "Y-Yes I m-managed too", she managed to say although with slight hesitation.

"Go on" both Lucy and Mira pried at her to continue.

Levy took at a deep breath and looked back up at the others with a smile, "it went good".

"Go on" both girls repeated, but this time with slightly more impatience.

Levy continued, "he feels the same way I do, we both realised that the crush wasn't because we like-liked each other-"

Lucy interrupted, "like-liked? Levy-Chan you're so cute". Levy Blushed

"Shhh Lucy let her continue" Mira said impatiently.

Levy re-continued, "Anyway, like I was saying, it was because we've just become really close; I mean like maybe brother/sister type relationship, he said he just doesn't like to see me in trouble or danger; and I told him I feel the same way" she finished with a sigh of relief.

Mira looked down with a louder sigh. "What's the matter?" Lucy asked curious,

Mira looked back up, with her eyes beginning to water. Both the other girls shot up, "Mira what's wrong?" they asked with worry.

Mira replied in-between sniffs, "But *sniff* you *sniff* and Gajeel *sniff* looked so cute together" she finished before beginning bawl.

Lucy and Levy fall to the floor in defeat.

As the girls were getting up, Mira recomposed herself immediately as she looked toward Lucy, "So Lucy, how's it going with Natsu?" Mira's mood now completely changed back as she began to use her sly tone again.

Levy turning to Lucy recomposed looking at her the same way Mira was asked in the same tone, "Yes Lu-Chan, how _is_ it going?".

Lucy sweat-dropped, then looked down slightly just as Levy did and continued, "I dunno, I'm not 100% sure if I do have a crush on him or not plus he's too much of an air-head, besides I don't know why he's been avoiding me recently, he looks like he needs to tell me something but can't do it".

Lucy looked back up to see Mira and Levy looking at each other with sparkles in their eyes, they both shouted to each other, "CONFESSION".

"No." Lucy interrupted bluntly, bursting the others bubble.

"But if you're so sure, what could it be?" Levy asked Lucy curiously.

"I don't know" Lucy replied.

At that moment Natsu came over to the bar and stopped in front of Lucy. "Hey Luce, can I talk to you?" he said quite hesitantly and slightly serious.

"Sure" Lucy smiled back at him. Causing him to look away, 'in guilt?' Lucy thought.

Levy and Mira took this as the opportunity to leave and get them two to talk; both of them managed to sneak away without Lucy realising.

Lucy now slightly worried by what Natsu might have to say looked over toward Levy for support, only to see she wasn't there and then noticed neither was Mira, she panicked "HEY WHERE'D YOU GUYS GO", now more worried she looked back to Natsu, but managed to recompose herself.

"So what is it?" she continued now also slightly more serious.

Natsu, while now looking down replied in a hesitant and restrained voice, "Lucy, errm, could I ask you a huge favour?"

"Sure" Lucy replied, curious about what it is.

Natsu looked up a little as he continued, "errm, I was wondering if errm-".

"Spit it out flame-brain" Lucy said impatiently.

Natsu now was looking slightly upwards and began scratching the back of his head while his eyes were avoiding Lucy, "I was wondering if you could leave Team Natsu so Lisanna can join?" he spat out.

"Huh?" was all Lucy could reply from shock and also confusion, she wasn't sure she heard him right, but knew that's what he had said. She managed to snap out of it and continued but looked down so she couldn't see Natsu, "Sure Natsu, I'm sure I owe you loads of favours anyway".

Natsu's mood perked back up immediately, "Thanks Luce you're the best" he said excitedly and thankfully as he went to hug her, which he did but was completely oblivious to the fact that Lucy wasn't embracing it in return, 'he must be too happy' Lucy thought.

Natsu let go and continued, "It's just ever since Lisanna came back I've begun to fall in love with her again, like I had when were little; and her being in the team means I can spend a lot more time with her." He smiled even bigger as he finished, "Thanks again Lucy, you're a great friend".

Lucy had no idea how to respond to this she was still looking down with a blank expression but inside she had no idea what to think, firstly she was happy for Natsu that he had found someone to love, even though she knows she might fancy him herself, that didn't matter though; plus she also now felt a little more understanding of why he was putting Lisanna over her, although still she felt sad over it, and also slightly annoyed at Natsu, although she didn't want him to know that.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy replied as she tried her best to put on a convincing smile, and it seemed to have worked on Natsu.

"Awesome" Natsu continued, "Besides it doesn't mean you can't go on missions with us anymore, you don't always have to go on a mission with your team, so you can still always go on missions with any of us in Team Natsu" he finished smiling back at her.

'True', Lucy thought to herself as that gave her a slight mood boost; then she was curious, "do the others like Gray and Erza know about this yet?" she asked.

Natsu looking as if he was just realising this with a dumbstruck face, finally managed to reply with a "no, not yet". He then, with now realising this turned away and was about to run off, before he went "oh" as he realised what he was gonna say next, and he turned back to Lucy.

"Besides, also starting doing a load of solo missions would be good, no offense, but you're pretty weak" Natsu said as he continued to simile at her, unaware of how much offense that had actually caused.

'WHAT' Lucy thought to herself, 'HOW DARE HE, THE BASTARD'. She was angry; she never thought that one of her best friends would call her 'weak' even if she thought it a little bit herself, and even with a 'no offense' it still hurt and was still offensive.

Natsu turned back again and was about to run off again, but stopped as Lucy called his name, "Natsu." Lucy commanded. Natsu slightly confused as to why Lucy sounded so serious, turned around to-

*SMACK*

"YOU BASTARD" Lucy shouted as she kicked Natsu in the crotch; this loud enough to alerting everyone in the guild as they all looked over.

As Natsu was on the floor having passed out from pain due to the powerful kick to his private area, Lucy ran toward the exit of the guild as she began to cry; as she looked away from the exit just before reaching it she saw everyone look at her with confusion, shock and some sympathy.

As she exited the guild she thought to herself, 'THAT'S IT, THE FINAL STRAW', she then hesitated in her thought before continuing, 'I guess I'm leaving Fairy Tail then'.

* * *

**NATSU YOU BAKA!**

**New chapter hopefully soon (I emphasize hopefully)**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Caster Magic?

**Hey Guys, finally a new chapter, I wanted to finish it sooner but have had exams so I've been distracted, so I finally managed to finish.**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading Mina :P**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail *sigh***

* * *

Levy POV

'It had been almost an hour since Lu-Chan had ran out crying, at first I ran over to Natsu to scold him for upsetting Lu-Chan and ask him what he had said, but unfortunately he was out of it, serves him right.'

'The pathetic baka's only just managed to get back up, he's gunna tell me and Mira-san right now what he said'.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO LU-CHAN?!" I yelled right at him, right in front of his face.

"Hey Levy, calm down your hurting my ears, it's annoying" he replied sounding annoyed.

'Annoying? _He's_ annoyed? THE ASSHOLE'

*SLAP*

I smacked him across the face with all my anger, "ANSWER ME" I yelled again.

"LEVY WHAT THE HELL" he responded this time looking slightly angry himself; I don't think he liked taking this from _me_ of all people.

"She said answer the question Natsu" Mira said very calmly to Natsu, but with her infamous glare, even I found it scary even though it wasn't directed at me; and it seemed to get Natsu to comply.

"AHH, I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW, Mira please don't hurt me" He spat out genuinely sounding scared for his life.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I questioned him, still annoyed.

"I mean, I just asked her a favour that I thought she might be quite annoyed about, but she turned out to be okay with it and then as I was walking off I said a few more things, nothing bad but she kicked me" Natsu continued sounding confused himself, although he did sound a little guilty for upsetting Lu-Chan.

"What kind of 'things'?" Mira asked, still with the same tone, although a little more relaxed, and also now not glaring.

"Well I told her that the favour I asked her wouldn't change anything, and she seemed if anything slightly happier when I mentioned that; then, err, I don't know I can't remember" Natsu replied now seeming back to his usual dopey self, then he pouted as she spoke, "she must have kicked me too hard".

Me and Mira sighed. By this point some others like Erza and Gray were around wondering what had happened. Then I remembered he mentioned a 'favour', and I was curious.

Normal POV

Levy continued questioning Natsu, curious about what the favour was, "So Natsu, what was this favour you asked Lu-Chan anyway? From what you were saying it sounded like it may still have upset her slightly, even if it wasn't the reason she kicked you".

Natsu beamed, "Oh, that's right Erza, Popsicle and Lisanna too when I see her, I need to tell you" he continued on sounding happy and slightly exited.

"What?" They answered back curiously, although Gray sounding slightly more irritated.

"It's the favour Lucy agreed too, I asked her if she could leave Team Natsu so that Lisanna could join" He continued to say happily and excitedly, unaware of impending doom from the mages around him.

"WHAT?!" All four of them shouted in both shock and anger.

All four were now glaring angrily at Natsu, and looking back at them, and especially with Erza and Mira he began to fear for his life again.

* * *

Lucy POV

'I've finally finished crying eh, good it's been like 45 minutes from getting home, I shouldn't be crying over things that jerk says; how dare he though, first he kicks me off his team for somebody else, and then he calls me weak? The nerve of the idiot.'

'Oh well, enough, and I still feel the same about training, although I still feel like leaving maybe a bit much, but maybe it's what I'm gunna have to do; anyway maybe I should ask Crux if there's any good caster magic that I can learn.'

Normal POV

Lucy pulled out her keys, and unhooked the silver key with the cross symbol on it; she got off her bed and stood up in the centre of the room and exclaimed as she held up the key pointing it in front of her as a light blue magic circle appeared at its tip, "Open Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux".

In front of her, Crux appeared, looking asleep like his usual self, before the bubble popped, and he did his usual shout, "DAIOOOO!", before quickly regaining his composure to ask his master what she needed; "Lucy-Sama" what can I do for you today?".

Lucy smiled as she replied to her spirit, "Afternoon, Master Crux, I was wondering if you could tell me something, or if not do some research?".

Crux, curious replied, "Of course Lucy-Sama, anything you wish"

Lucy smiled again and continued, "Cool; I was wondering if there would be any caster type magic I would be able to learn, preferable quite strong and powerful?"

Unaware what that that question would mean to one of her spirits, she got a little shocked and slightly confused when her spirit in front of her instead of looking like he had fallen asleep looked at her with tears forming around his eyes.

Crux tearfully questioned his master, "Lucy-Sama, are you planning to give us up and start using a different magic?"

Now Lucy moved back slightly more shocked but less confused about her spirits' reaction, and she began flailing her arms out in front of her while convincing her spirit that that wasn't her intention,

"No no no, of course not Master Crux" Lucy pleaded with the Cross Spirit.

Crux regained his composure to reply to his slightly guilt stricken master.

"Don't worry Lucy-Sama I know you wouldn't do that" Crux smirked; he then asked in a more serious and curious tone, "So Lucy-Sama, what has changed that you want to learn another type of offensive magic?"

Lucy sat down on her bed, feeling slightly down again as she answered her spirits' question, "Recently, I've felt like sometimes I'm defenceless and weak, although I know I wouldn't say I am when I have you and my other spirits; but when I don't have you for whatever reason like when Minerva stole them in the naval battle during the grand magic games, and then also close afterwards when we had to fight the Garou Knights in the Hell Palace, and those aren't the only times either, but I know defiantly with both those times, I almost died, because I was defenceless; so I've decide that I need to learn a caster type magic as a backup, just in case my keys are taken during a battle; it could save my life"

Lucy finished with a sigh, and looked back up at her spirit, showing understanding to her predicament, and without a word the bubble appeared again outside his nose. Lucy was happy that her spirit understood her situation, but then felt sad again because of the other reason she was doing this.

'I'm happy Master Crux understands, and I hope my other spirits will too, but what I didn't say to him was that I'm doing this to protect them too; because back when we were fighting Tartarus, to save everyone, I had to sacrifice Aquarius'

"DAIOOOO!", Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by Crux as he was about to report.

"Lucy-Sama, according to my research, and seeing what you would be compatible with that is also powerful; I would suggest Heavenly Body Magic" Crux reported as his usual self.

Lucy was surprised to hear that she would be able to learn a powerful magic as Heavenly Body Magic, "Wow, really?" She sounded pleased and excited.

Crux continued, "Also as a Celestial Spirit user you should also be able to use some Star Magic, which can be even more powerful than heavenly body magic" he said proudly.

Lucy beamed, "Wow this is so cool, I never thought I would be able to learn all these magic's" she continued to say excitedly, until she thought about it and got brought back to reality, "But Master Crux, how will I learn this magic, I may have to go find some books".

Crux answered, "Yes, for the heavenly body magic you may require some books, and without a teacher it could take some time to get a hold of, never mind mastering it" Lucy looked down slightly in disappointment.

Crux continued again but now sounded slightly more hopeful, "However as for the star magic, you should ask Capricorn, it was his responsibility out of the zodiacs to know these types of things, like when he showed you how to boost your magic"

Lucy looked up again seeming more hopeful, "Awesome, I should ask him too later, for now I'm going to have to work out what to do for training", she beamed as she said goodbye to her spirit, "thanks for your help Master Crux".

"Anytime Lucy-Sama" Crux replied before Lucy waved her key in front of her and Crux disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Now I just need to tell Landlady that I'm leaving, I better grab the 70,000 I owe her for this moth though' Lucy thought to herself as she went over to her desk, and opened up a little box next to the one she kept the letters to her mother in; she took out 70,000 jewel.

She then left her apartment and went to the room across the hall and knocked on the door, which after a couple of seconds was opened by a short middle-aged woman who was wearing clothes, that seemed slightly young for her age and also wore fur around her neck; she looked curious as to why one of her tenants was calling on her, "Lucy-San how can I help you today" she asked in her usual slightly deep and intimidating tone.

Lucy tensed up as she was trying to tell the landlady her news, before she let out a deep breath to speak looking confident and sure, "Good Afternoon Ma'am, I was calling to tell you that I will be leaving in a few days so will no longer be needing the apartment; thank you for having me" she finished with a bow, then looked back up to her landlady to hear her response.

Her landladies facial expression was the same for a moment and then she sighed, "Lucy-San firstly, thank you for your notice, and it's been a pleasure to have you as my tenant; secondly, if you don't mind, may I know why you are leaving, and just to let you know, although you're putting on that confident façade, I know that you're upset" she looked again to Lucy, hands on her hips, waiting for a response.

Lucy looked down again and began tearing up like before, but wiped them away and looked up again to reply, "I've decided that it's in my best interest to for now leave Fairy Tail, and although I've made my choice, I'm still finding it really hard to leave them behind" she looked down again as she begin to cry.

Her Landlady sighed again as she hugged the crying mage, before speaking, "You teen mages are always so reckless; Lucy-San, if it's what you feel you should do, then do it, and like you said, its only for now, you don't have to never come back, you can, and so rejoin your guild" she let go of Lucy and stood back in her normal pose.

Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled, "thanks", before she pulled out her purse and opened it, but before she could pull any money out her landlady spoke again, "Lucy-San, have this month on me", surprising Lucy as she looked up, "are you sure?!", then the landlady replied, "yes, I'm sure you will need it on your travels; good luck girl" she finished before walking back into her apartment and closed the door.

Lucy shouted, "Thank you again, for everything", before turning and walking back to her apartment to start packing for her training.

* * *

**Wasn't that nice, anyway, Lucy's got an unfortunate surprise waiting for het at the guild the next day, what a bummer. Oh well, you'll have to wait and see what it is ;P**

**As for next chapter, I make no promises that it will be soon although I hope it will be.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Ignored, Thanks

**Um yeah, so it's been almost a year…sorry.**

**Anyway the reason being why it's been so long is because the motivation for this story has been dwindling, especially recently as in the manga the guild disbanded so this story completely deviates from the manga path in a lot of ways.**

**Also another thing is although I still like StiCy,I don't love it as much as I used too, so more intimate romance (not necessarily sex) and a relationship between those two might take a while until I get some more sticy motivation back, but don't worry ill still point in some cute StiCy and RoLe moments for now. ;)**

**Back to the fact of where the manga's gone, for this story just imagine that after the Tartarus arc the guild just goes back to how it usually does, no leavings or disbanding k.**

**One last thing, although it's been a while, my ideas for the story haven't changed, you're still getting what you signed up for **

**Anyway on with the chapter, hope you enjoy :P**

**I do not own the fairy tails thunks.**

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy was sat on one of the benches in Magnolia Park by herself, leaning over and hiding her face, no one who walked by her could see what she was doing, which she didn't want people to either. She was crying, heavily too, she was surprised none of the people walking past could hear her, or they did but just wanted to stay out of what probably looked like another teen train wreck.

'I can't believe he said that, he went too far, and even before _that_ thing he said, even worse than the weak thing, the others just…' Lucy ranted in her head, unknowingly forcing herself to relive what had happened only just finished happening a few minutes ago.

* * *

Lucy POV

I woke up this morning, after feeling better from what Landlady had said last night, I had already decided I was leaving the guild for definite, but of course I was still apprehensive, I walked to the guild after getting ready as I usually did, this time with a letter in my bag and butterflies in my stomach.

The letter was one of which I had already written before Natsu had said a thing; about a week ago now, it says goodbyes to everyone and good luck, etc, however I have gotten rid of the bit which talks about my true feelings to Natsu which have now to be honest, all but disappeared.

As I got close to the guild, I had no idea of how hard this day was gunna turn out to be. As I reached and entered the guild I shouted my usual "Hello Mina!" but weirdly I only got replies from I think maybe Levy and Mira, maybe everyone else is deep in their conversations and didn't hear me.

I moved on to go to the bar like I usually do thinking it wasn't important (I was wrong) and I sat down at the bar, and had my usual morning chat and drinks order with Mira which went as it usually does with her somehow teasing me about something.

Gray was sat next to me, so I said "Hey Gray", but instead of a usual 'sup Luce' like he would usually say, he just glared at me for a second before he got up and walked away. "What's his problem?" I said quite offended, "beats me" Mira said also sounding a little confused.

As I looked back around I caught a glimpse of some of the people in the guild giving me quite a weird look too, even Erza when we caught eyes, but every time I did catch any of their glimpses they would look away and carry on with their conversations.

I turned fully back to Mira now who by the looks of it had noticed the weird looks too, "what on earth-land is going on?" I whispered worryingly to Mira. Mira thought for a second before replying, "That spat you had with Natsu yesterday, I bet that's got something to do with it; and knowing Natsu's sometimes extremely childish behaviour, I bet he's got everybody who he knows will agree with him to do some kind of shun thing with you"

(As it turns out this is dead on, Mira is really smarter than she looks), "wow" I let out, "I can't believe that everyone would toss me aside like that, and I know that Natsu has been here much longer so people of course would take his side if we were both equally in the wrong, but this at least in my opinion was completely his fault, yet people side with him" I admitted to Mira, who was looking sympathetic.

I decided to admit to her I was leaving, "Mira there's something important that I need to tell you but you must keep it a secret from everyone, except for levy who I'm also going to tell", "Of course" Mira said very fast, probably being very interested in this new secret gossip, although I know she wasn't going to like it, I whispered, "I'm leaving Fairy Tail". "WHAT?!" Mira shouted, before covering her mouth and stopped talking until the entire guild re-averted their gazes.

Mira continued and whispered, "what do you mean you're leaving, you're not gunna let this thing with Natsu do this to you, are you?" she sounded slightly frantic, "no" I replied waving my hands, "so why?" Mira asked sounding sad. "I've been thinking about this since after tartarus, it's just on multiple occasions in which my keys have been lost, taken or I don't have them, its spelled tricky situations for me, and too many of those times have been life threatening, so I've decided to leave and go and train with some caster magic" I explained to Mira.

It took a few moments for Mira to let it sink in, before she replied, "I can't let you leave all on your own Lucy" Mira said worried and still audibly sad, "I'll be fine Mira, I've got my keys, and I know I said not having them is a problem but Loke and Virgo have a knack for popping up even when I don't have them so I should be fine, until I can use the new magic".

"Fine" Mira said defeated, "But I'm not letting you go without knowing where you are, and frequent letters" she bargained, "but…" I tried to argue, "No Buts." Mira was adamant. "Fine" I said defeated this time. "I just need to go tell Levy-Chan before I see the master about it" I sighed as I got up, "Lucy" Mira called, "yeh" I replied as I turned around so to see Mira tearing up a little, "Good Luck Luce" she managed. I thanked her as I continued walking again holding the tears myself; I was definitely without a doubt going to miss Mira.

As I walked over to where Levy was sitting with Gajeel and Lily, I again noticed the looks from some of the others as I walked past, but elected to ignore them except for an irritated look back. When I got to Levy we said our usual morning 'hi's' and even Gajeel and Lily said 'hi' so I presume they weren't amongst the ones that were giving me the looks, so I thought I may as well tell them too seen as they were here.

Levy was upset when I told her, just like Mira I told her why and even Gajeel and Lily were understanding and a little saddened, well what was saddened for them anyway. At first Levy wasn't having any of it but somehow I managed to convince her, with the same location and contact stakes as Mira.

Now it was time to see the master, as I walked towards his office, I again of course got the looks off some people, which although I tried to not let get to me, it still did. I reached the Masters office and I hesitated before I finally knocked and he invited me in.

"Ahh Lucy my child, what can I do for you today?", he asked in his usual cheery mood. I felt really bad now as I know I was about to crush it. Which it did, he was very upset when I told him, and of course like the others he asked why so I explained. On multiple occasions he tried to convince me to stay with reasonable arguments, but although I didn't admit this to him, I felt like I need to leave Fairy Tail, training or not, I suppose the training was just an excuse.

I finally after about an hour of convincing and us both crying, I managed to convince him to let me leave on my own. I also asked him to leave the announcement to the rest of the guild for a day, so I could leave Magnolia before anyone else tried to convince me not to because I knew that although they may seem annoyed at me now, they wouldn't want me to leave.

Before I left the office there was only one thing left to do, Master Makarov and I stood straight as he spoke, "There are 3 rules in which a member leaving Fairy Tail must abide by:  
One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.  
Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.  
Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you."

As he finished I broke down crying again as he became teary, he walked over to me and held my right hand, and I watched as the guild emblem began to vanish, making me cry even more.

After calming down I gave Makarov the letter to read out to everybody after I left, and I wiped my eyes before I hugged him one last time before I left the office.

As I walked down the stairs from the office, of course again I got the stares, pun intended, and this time I just fully ignored them, it was starting to get old. I saw Levy, Mira and Gajeel waving me over to sit with them; it was probably time to get another earful.

When I sat down Gajeel handed me a small lacrima, "what's this for?" I asked confused, Gajeel explained, "it's a two-way communication lacrima dumb bunny-girl" he said mockingly. Levy explained better, "it so me and Mira-San can communicate with you a lot easier and don't have to worry about letters that might not arrive". "ah cool" I said a bit exited, "meaning no matter where you go we'll know where you are and will be able to talk to you" Mira continued explaining, "so don't think you can escape" Mira finished sounding slightly sinister, me and Levy-Chan sweat-dropped, "don't worry Mira I'll always let you know where I'm going" I said trying to convince her I wasn't going to do anything stupid, "good." Mira replied back to normal. I sighed.

"Umm Lucy-San" I turn around to see Lisanna standing behind me looking slightly guilty and apologetic; whatever it was she was guilty about I'm just happy she wasn't ignoring me. "Hi Lisanna, what is it?" I ask curiously, she took a few tries to reply, "I-Im sorry Natsu asked you to leave Team Natsu for me, it's your place until you don't want it anymore and are ok for me to have it" she finished with a bow. I smiled, "It's okay Lisanna, and it's not your fault, besides I've decided to give up my place in Team Natsu anyway so I'm okay for you to have it" I finished, Lisanna looked surprised, "are you sure, I don't want…" I stop her, "trust me Lisanna it's fine, I'm okay with it, thanks again for the apology" I smile again, "o-okay" she smiles.

As Lisanna goes to talk to Mira, behind where she was I notice Natsu across the room mumbling to someone while they both glimpse at me. That's it I've had enough, I think to myself as I march over there.

When I get there Natsu had finished talking to them and they had gone, leaving Natsu on his own, he sees me coming towards him and he shoots me a glare, causing me to give a fed up and disgusted look back.

"What?" he says irritated. I reply back just as irritated, "You know what, why is everyone treating me weird I know it has something to do with you", Natsu retorts, "of course they are, that's what your gunna get after you kick me in the balls for no reason". "No reason. NO REASON?" I yell angrily causing everyone in the guild to look our way and listen, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO REASON, YOU INSULTED ME". "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he yells back.

That's when it hits me, he doesn't even know what he said was extremely insulting. I reply in a disgusted tone, "Oh my god, you don't even realise what you said was even upsetting, your brain must truly be smaller than a peanut". "FUCK YOU" Natsu angrily yells back at that comment. Lucy continues, "I never should have sacrificed a thing for you back during tartarus". Natsu laughs, "HAHAHAHA, what are you talking about, what you sacrificed please, all I bet you sacrificed was an outfit you liked and some places where you know have some tiny scars" he ranted at me, but this was it, he had gone too far.

I snapped, "How dare you." "What?" he giggled, "I SAID HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF DRAGON SHIT" I screamed. He growled at me, "BITCH-" I cut him off before he could continue, "YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHAT I SACRIFICED, YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW?". "WHAT THEN?" he yells back, "THIS", I yell as hold up what's left of a spirit key in front of his face, he immediately recognises what it is, or well what it used to be. He doesn't say a word, however that doesn't stop me, no way, "this is what I sacrificed for you, my oldest friend. Aquarius is as good as dead. For you.", I turn to face the rest of the guild who looks just as speechless, as I begin to cry, "For all of you".

* * *

I ran. Out of the guild as fast and far as I could, and that's how it seems I ended up in the park. Come to think of it I should probably get out of here before anyone comes looking for me, it has been about 20 minutes since then.

That's when I feel a vibration from my bag, which I open up to find it's the lacrima buzzing. I accept the call to Levy, "LU-CHAN, LU-CHAN, OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU?!" I wipe my tears, "Levy-Chan calm down I'm in the park". "Lu-Chan don't run off like that, you scare me and Mira-San", I ask, "Levy-Chan, has anyone come looking for me?", Levy responds, "Sorry Lu-Chan no, everyone's still too stunned from what you said, even Natsu's barely moved an inch" I sigh relieved, "Good, that means I can go home to pick up my stuff and get gone now asap without issue". "What?" Levy says surprised. Lucy continues, "Levy-Chan, you and Mira meet me at the station in about 20 minutes, it's time to say goodbye."

* * *

**So much happened in that chapter T_T**

**Hope you enjoyed ;P**

**The next chapter should be out soon hopefully, one again I emphasise hopefully.**

**And also thanks for all the positive reviews, love you peeps :D**


	4. There Are No Coincidences

**Hey guys, another chapter here from me. Yes. It has been a little while again, sorry :O**

**(just thought id mention that I did accidently make Natsu a bit meaner than intended last chapter, but it still all comes down to him being stupid and ignorant too his own actions/words, don't worry he's not (too much of) an asshole.)**

**Enjoy people ;P**

**I dont owna the Fairy Taila Danke :S**

* * *

Lucy POV

"Lu-Chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Levy worryingly let out as I was about to get on the train. I turned to face her, "Levy-Chan you're going to try to persuade me now, as the train stands 5 feet in front of me and have already officially left fairy tail?" I replied to her as I held up my right hand where my guild mark used to be.

"It was worth a try" she said sadly and began to tear up, which of course set me off. I hugged her and cried as I spoke, "I'm going to miss you so much Levy-Chan". An announcement for my train called for last minute boarders. Gajeel decided at this point he should step in before I miss the train.

He placed his hand on her head, "come on shrimp, bunny-girl's going to miss her ride". His message got through and Levy smiled at me as I let go. It was time for goodbye, "Goodbye Levy-Chan, ill definitely contact you soon" I smile to her. I turn to face Mira, "Thanks Mira, for everything, ill contact you soon", I say as I hug her. I nod to Gajeel getting a 'geehee' and smirk in response.

I grab my suitcase and turn around and get on the train, and turn around to wave to them just before the door closes and they wave back as the train begins to move out of Magnolia station.

I sit down in the closest empty area, deciding I may need some privacy seen as I want to talk to Capricorn, but for now seen as it's a 6 hour ride to Crocus, I think I might have a short nap.

* * *

I wake up to find myself only 45 minutes from Crocus looking at the time, these past few days have taken their toll so I'm not surprised. 45 minutes should still be enough time to talk to Capricorn though. I pull out his key from my waist and chant, "open gate of the goat: Capricorn", and in a puff of smoke he appears and of course he bows (I hate it when he does that), "Lucy-Sama, of what service can I provide you with today?" he asks in his usual low monotone but respectful voice, smiling a little, I answer eagerly, "I'll get to the point, Maser Crux told me that I may be able to learn how to use some sort of _Star Magic_ from you?" I look at him for his response. Capricorn sighs, "Lucy-Sama, Celestial Starlight Magic is both potentially very powerful and very difficult to learn, even though you are a Celestial Spirit wizard, that doesn't mean you can automatically learn it, there's a chance you may not be able to use it at all, and also because of its power, it means it is also very draining on your magic container, which at the moment isn't very big either, even with second origin".

I look down, this is a disappointing result, but I look up again as Capricorn continues, "However, you Lucy Heartfilia are very special; firstly you aren't any normal Celestial Sprit wizard, you are an unusually powerful one, any other spirit wizard would normally die trying to open 3 gold gates at once. And secondly, your heritage" I look at him slightly confused as this but keep listening, "you come from a long line of powerful celestial wizards, in fact your own mother Miss Layla, was a able to use some Celestial Starlight Magic." I can feel my eyes widening in surprise at this, I never knew my mother used to be that powerful as a wizard. "These reasons, Lucy-Sama, allow me to come to the conclusion that you, someone who is already more powerful than your mother used to be, will certainly be able to use Starlight Magic to the full extent" he ends with a small smile of respect on his face.

I'm sure I'm visibly buzzing with happiness; this is such an exciting turn of events, maybe things will get better after all, oh, I've just remembered something else, I look back to Capricorn, "I've just remembered, Master Crux also told me that I also had the potential for Heavenly Body magic, can you teach me that too, oh and wait will you please teach me the Star magic?" I chuck out of my mouth, again eager to hear a response to my various queries. Capricorn sighs again, "Firstly yes Lucy-Sama I would be honoured to teach you Celestial Starlight Magic, after some magic container boosting exercises of course" I nod in thanks smiling, "however as for Heavenly Body magic, although it is similar to Star magic, I myself am unaware of the majority of spells and techniques of the magic, so I am unable to teach you this, however if at some point you wish to learn, which I would also advise to be again after boosting your magic container significantly, you would have to ask someone who knows the magic", Capricorn finishes. I'm not that disappointed with this news however as at least for now this Celestial Starlight magic seems perfect, and I'm happy that Capricorn can teach me.

I look back at Capricorn to give my thanks and my plans, "thank you Capricorn, I really appreciate this" I bow my head to him, and he smiles, "it is my pleasure Lucy-Sama", I smile back before I continue, "when I find a place to settle, I'll call you again and we can make plans for practise and learning, deal?" I ask with an obviously exited smile, "of course Lucy-Sama, I look forward to it", he smiles back one last time before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

According to the time that only took 15 minutes, I should probably use this next 30 to actually plan something. Should I stay in Crocus? Probably not. I should go somewhere slightly remote to go train, but also preferably far from Magnolia, the mountains in the North-West are probably the safest bet, there are a lot of small towns and a few larger ones surrounding those mountains, the biggest being Eberon if I remember correctly, I think I might try around there. Okay then that's my plan, as soon as I get to Crocus, I'll buy a ticket to Eberon.

* * *

7 hours later, I'm exhausted, I had to wait an hour at Crocus station, and it was another 6 hours to Eberon, and you may think that's 6 hours sleep on a train, nu-uh no way, the ride here was surprisingly bumpy even though it's a train. Anyway now I'm here I should probably ask about places to stay, although not in town, it's far too busy to train here peacefully.

I walk around town a bit more admiring some of the shops, they do sell interesting things in this part of the country, however I finally come across what looks like it could be an estate agents, I walk in and to my relief it is. Walking up to one of the desks the lady greets me, "hi there miss, how can I help you today" she asks me politely with a genuine smile and I smile back, "hi, I was looking if there are any places available in any rural towns nearby", the girls expression changes to that of a thinking face before she replies, "well this estate agents only really does places in Eberon, but I can give you some advice on where to go specifically looking" she smiles again, "what exactly are you looking for miss?"

Now it's my turn for the thinking face before replying, "well, I was thinking of a place where I can train magic, peacefully and without hopefully disturbing anybody, but still if possible not too far away from a place where there are still shops and other life necessities without having to come all the way back to Eberon for example, for them", the girl puts on her thinking face again, this time a little longer as I presume she's thinking carefully, until she comes to a surprise conclusion, "oh!" (I can almost see the light bulb above her head), "you should try Bolby, it's a smallish town a few miles north of here, right at the edge of the mountains, near the forest, I've heard from other local wizards it's a decent place to train that's also apparently not that well known, the town itself also has plenty of shops and stuff so you don't have to worry about that, and to add a cherry on the top, the property prices are pretty low at the moment, so you should be able to grab yourself a bargain" she finishes crossing her arms with a tiny hint of a smirk which obviously makes it look that she's pretty proud of herself.

I smile a little excitedly to her, "it sounds perfect, thank you for your help", still smirking the girl holds out her hand to shake mine, which I do as she replies, "of course, no problem I am the best of the best at this" she says still sounding very proud of herself, I giggle as she continues, "anyway, I presume you're new around here, I'm Andi, what's your name?" she asks, I reply happily, "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you Andi". "Thanks, you too" Andi replies, "So I'll see you around, if there's anything about the area you wanna ask me about, just hit me up and ask me out for coffee sometime" she says happily. She seems really nice, I think I may take her up on that at some point, "thanks for the offer, I certainly will" I smile at her again before waving goodbye to her and leaving to follow the signs that lead to Bolby.

* * *

The walk between Eberon and Bolby so far has been really nice, this area of Fiore is actually really pretty, it's so relaxing. Lucy looks up to see another mileage sign, apparently only half a mile to Bolby now, I wonder what this place is like.

I'm cut from my thoughts when I see an old woman and a suspicious looking old man next to her, he looks slightly rough from what I can tell over here, and I'm pretty sure the old woman hasn't noticed him.

I'm surprised when he jumps in front of her, and she screams as I think I hear him demand to give over her purse, rings and locket. Without thinking I drop my suitcase and run toward them, when I get close enough I shout to him "STOP", he sees me, and I'm pretty sure I see him laugh before he shouts back mockingly, "WHAT ARE YOU GUNNA DO, GIRLY", in irritation I pull out my Fleuve d'étoiles and lunge to will it to wrap around him, and I then pull on it, and pull him over towards me as I leap, and my feet, meet with his head at full force, as I release the hold around him with the whip, I send him flying down the road, out cold.

I landed with my feet on the ground, knelt down with one hand on the ground and the other still holding my whip, as I saw the old woman look on with both mild shock and also relief at being saved. After a moment to recover she turned to me with now confident relief on her face, "thank you, young lady, you've saved me a lot of trouble" she smiled at me as I turned to face her and I smiled back, "no problem ma'am, I couldn't just let him steal from you" I reply. The old woman holds out the locket around her neck, "I'm not sure what I would've done if this was taken" she says sadly, "why, is it very important to you?" I ask curiously, she looks at me to me to respond, "yes, this locket is a wedding gift my late husband gave to me, it holds many good memories, it's priceless to me" she says sounding more relieved it wasn't taken.

She hid the locket behind her cardigan as she moved to ask me more casual questions, "So young lady, what brings a sweet girl like you to Bolby?" she asked me curiously as she smiles at me again, "I'm here to do some magic training, a girl called Andi in Eberon told me that Bolby was a good place to try, but first I need to find a place to stay while I'm here" I answer the question happily, explaining the old woman my situation, though at hearing Andi, her eyes light up and she chuckles, "Andi you say, was she working in an estate agents by any chance?" the old woman asks curiously, I look at her slightly confused as to why she knew that, but before I could ask how she did, she started talking again, "I presume by the look on your face it's true" she chuckles again, "Andi is my granddaughter" I feel my eyes widen with this, "wow really, what a coincidence".

The old woman smiles and sighs, "ah youngun, I don't like to believe in coincidences, everything happens for a reason I think, whether it be good or bad, without that knocked out thief over there we wouldn't have met or at least never would've made conversation" the old woman looks at me as I reply, "I guess that does make sense, I suppose if I hadn't had such a bad morning, I may never have been here to stop that thief" I look at the thief still out cold. The old woman nods, "exactly", she says as we exchange smiles.

The old woman continues with a new topic, "so youngun, you say you need a good place to stay that's good for training magic, I can help you with that", my eyes light up, "really?", the woman nods, "yes, I have a little place at the edge of the mountain, I have seen some other younguns train their skills every now and again, so I presume it's an adequate place for it" she explained. I could hear myself reply over-excitedly, "wow thank you, that sounds perfect" I beam, before I think about a slightly more serious issue which I ask about, "ah, how much is the rent for it?". The old woman immediately chuckles again, "well helping an old lady such as myself every now and again would be very useful, though if you mean money don't worry it's not an issue" she replies, this surprising me as I feel I should pay at least something, "oh no no, you don't have to let it to me for free" I try to persuade her, but she just holds up her hand to stop me talking as she smiles, "don't worry child, it's the least I could do to thank you, you protected something that I would be lost without, I will be forever thankful", I give up arguing and bow in thanks.

"Now come, go grab the suitcase you dropped, and walk with me into the town" she points toward the suitcase as I smile and run to go get it and run back. We start walking as she picks up the conversation again, "now child, do tell me your name, I'm Rosemary" she says with her noticeably kind voice, I respond with another smile, "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet Miss Rosemary", Rosemary holds up her hand again as she smiles, "please, just Rosemary, and it's nice to meet you too Lucy. As we smile to each other, I feel the nice breeze of the evening as we walk; I know it's going to get better from here.

* * *

**Ah, this chapter had a much less dramatic end, nice and relaxing. ****(****︶****ω****︶****)**

**Lucy should begin training in the next chapter, and I think I may time skip throughout the chapter too so that by the end of the chapter it has been about 9 months training, (this so Sting can get into the story faster).**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if you found it slightly boring, seen as not much happened (although Lucy did kick ass).**

**The next main chapter will hopefully be out within the next few weeks, as I finish my exams in 3 weeks, and I will be free as a bird to sit around and do nothing. (However before that I will be releasing a mini chapter before it, which should be maybe sooner, maybe)**

**Also again thank you for the follows, favs and reviews and stuff, love u peeps ;)**


	5. Meanwhile

**Hey guys, new mini chapter thing, sorry took a little longer to get out than i thought; those last few weeks were ruthless, ugh.**

**But yay all exams done now, so I'm free to hopefully write chapters more often.**

**Anyway on with the chapter, enjoy ;P**

**Yo no propia Fairy Tail, si?**

* * *

Meanwhile

Normal POV

The next day, everyone was going about their usual ruckus as normal at the guild, and except for Levy, Mira, Gajeel and Lily, no one knew that Lucy had gone, although a few had noticed that she wasn't at the guild yet and did wonder why, seen as she was usually here by this time in the day.

Erza, who was at the bar, was one of these people who had noticed Lucy's absence. Thinking about it, she did remember Lucy talking to Mira before she left yesterday, so perhaps it's logical to ask her, especial seen as she's already at the bar, "Mira?" she spoke out but still looking down at the bar pondering her thoughts , "Hey Erza what can i get you?", Mira replied sounding her cheery usual self.

Looking up to Mira, Erza waved her hand in response to the order request, "nothing thank you, but i was wondering about Lucy, she doesn't appear to have come to the guild today", Mira froze for a split second which Erza noticed before responding while looking slightly irritated, "maybe's it's because she didn't appreciate how she was treated yesterday, the whole ignore thing you did, did seem kind of childish you know, especially for you Erza" Mira scolded her.

Erza looked away from Mira, obviously not proud of her actions, "Natsu said that Lucy violently kicked him with no provocation, she had to be punished somehow, and we agreed that if she was going to be childishly violent, be would be childish in return, and we got most of the guild to agree, except the few like you, who we know would refuse anyway" Erza tried to defend herself.

Mira put the cup and cloth she was using down and put her hands on her hips, showing she was going to put Erza in the wrong again. "You never even bothered to hear Lucy's side of the story, you know how dense Natsu is, although I'm sure he wasn't lying, I'm sure he didn't realise that he actually said something that really offended her. Besides you know Lucy, you're one of her best friends, you know she would never do something like that if she was in the wrong" Mira ranted in a still irritated tone.

Erza looked down from Mira, resting her elbows on the bar and her head on her hands, she was silent for a second and sighed before she spoke, "you're right. I should have given Lucy a chance, when I next see her and hear her side of the story (I'm sure she wouldn't lie either), and if she was in the right, offer my apologies, as well as the offer to punish me." Mira picked up her cloth and cup again and spoke sadly as she walked away, "too late Erza". Erza looked back at Mira, confused by what she meant.

However Erza was cut from her thoughts when the Master came onto the stage area and yelled for everyone to shut up and listen, within a minute she gathered over with everyone else, the majority of the guild was here at the moment, except Lucy though. Natsu yelled impatiently back at the Master, "Come on gramps, what you want to tell us? Spit it out already". The Master sighed, "I'm unfortunately gathering you to bring sad news" sounding serious and a little sad himself.

Everyone listened silently as the Master announced the news, "We today are unfortunately saying goodbye to one of our own, she who has already left". "What?!" Natsu and a few of the others shouted back in shock. "Who?" Gray asked, asked impatiently and shocked himself. The Master looked down then back up again, "We today are saying goodbye to our dear friend, who has done so much for the guild in her time here, our nakama, Lucy Heartfilia".

Many of the guilds core member's eyes widened with this name being spoken, "WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray and Erza shouted in even more shock. Gray spoke up again, "Gramps where is she, we have to talk her out lf it", he shouted in annoyance and slight desperation. The Master looked down as he replied, "I'm afraid you're too late, she officially left the guild before she even left the guild hall yesterday and unfortunately her last memories of fairy tail were not very pleasant, which I'm honestly not too proud of" he gave a quick glace to Natsu, causing Nastu to look down in regret, before he continued, "And you're especially too late to say goodbye in person and for some of you ask her forgiveness seen as she is no longer in Magnolia, I cannot tell you where as even I do not know, but we wish her safe travels, and of course, although our paths may have diverged, she must continue to live out her life with all her might, she must never consider her own life to be something insignificant, and she must never forget about her friends for as long as she lives."

By this point some people had started crying, and Erza, Gray and Natsu were looking down saying and doing nothing, probably feeling guilty from how they treated Lucy before she left. The Master spoke up again, "lastly although Lucy is not here to give her goodbyes in person, she has left a letter to be read out" he looks over to Mira who is now on the stage with him and looking just as upset as everyone else, however not as shocked by the news, and Erza now realising what Mira meant before as she had already known that Lucy was gone. She opens up the letter in her hand, and holding back tears herself she begins to read,

"_To all my dear friends at fairy tail, I'm sorry for being cowardly and not being here to read this myself, but I know I wouldn't be able to do it. This letter may be the last thing you ever hear from me, because I have a feeling this may be the final goodbye."_

Mira chokes up, stopping for a moment before continuing,

"_Fairy Tail, you have been my family, maybe for only little more than a year, for me and a few others anyway, and even in that little time, you were the best family I ever had, known and could wish for, I thank you all for the good memories that I've had at Fairy Tail, I will not forget any of you, and I will miss all of you."_

Many people had now stated crying, and Mira continued as she read out goodbyes to Lucy's closest friends.

"_Master, you have been like a father to me and to all the members in the guild, and a much better one than my own ever was, I will always continue to see you as a father, or a gramps, even if we do not meet again."_

The Master at this point began to cry as well, wiping away his tears as they came down.

"_Mira, when I first joined the guild, I admired you for your success and fame in the sorcerer weekly, however during my time at the guild, almost immediately I have also grown to admire you for your kindness, genuine care for everyone, and when you need to use it, your power, when I'm gone I will miss you so much, you are one of my best friends, and you will forever be one of the people I admire most."_

Mira now unable to hold back began crying again stopping to recover before she carried on.

"_Levy-Chan, you have been my best friend during my time at fairy tail, even when I was shy when I first joined, you convinced me there was no reason to be and that you and the rest of the guild, were the best of people. We've laughed and cried together, I love you and will miss you, so, so much._

Levy was already crying by this point, the letter made things even worse, even knowing that she would still get to speak to Lucy didn't help, she already missed Lucy being in the guild.

"_Gray, I suppose the easiest way to put it is that you are like an older brother to me, especially with the way you treat me; you tease me like a brother would, and of course you protect me like an older brother would, and then you also gross me out like a brother would, seriously you need help with that habit, you know what I'm talking about. But anyway I digress, point is I'm going to miss you too, and I will always love you like close family."_

Gray, still looking down, balled his hands into fists, annoyed at himself that the last memory he left Lucy with was a bad one, one he regrets so badly especially now, he saw Lucy like a little sister too.

"_Erza, just like Gray, you have been an older sister to me, someone I look up to, someone who I'm proud of, and definitely someone who constantly amazes and impresses me, you're one of the coolest people I know, and I one day hope that I will be even a fraction as powerful as you are, because that's still a great achievement, I love you too, and will miss you, and definitely never forget you."_

Erza looks up for a second, but back down again to hide the tears falling from her eyes.

"_To Fairy Tail, which will be forever the best guild in the world. From your friend and former nakama, Lucy Heartfilia."_

Now almost everyone in the guild was crying, including Romeo and Wendy who Levy was now comforting. Happy was bawling, unfortunately not for his namesake, even Carla and Lily shed a few tears. The only people who weren't crying were those like Laxus and Gajeel, but were still upset none-the-less.

Mira having recovered from her own section of the letter spoke up to speak out to Natsu, "Natsu, whatever Lucy had written for you it's gone, she thoroughly scribbled it out, I hope you're happy, you've lost your goodbye" she scolds, obviously sounding still annoyed by Natsu's actions.

Natsu growled, fists at his sides, and of course he was crying too, obviously regretting his actions, even if he was still annoyed at her a bit, he bolted for the exit shouting, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW FAR SHE'S GONE, I'M DRAGGING HER ASS BACK" before speaking more quietly to himself, "Lucy I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, please, don't leave". He was out of the guild in seconds, and to no one's surprise Gray and Erza weren't far behind him.

* * *

**Okay that chapter was not as 'mini' as I thought it was going to be, oh well.**

**But like I said before, neither Natsu nor any of the others are like OOC and horrible to Lucy, they just had a fight like family/friends do.**

**Anyway like I've also said, finished college for the year, no more exams, so hopefully it won't be to long for the next chapter, but it's me so you never know, lol :P**

**But thanks again for the favourites, follows and reviews and stuff, love u guys 3**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**


	6. Celestial Shield

**Oops, it may have been almost a year again, sorry :O**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter :D**

**Ich besitze kein fairy tail, nun ja :3**

* * *

Lucy POV

The next day, I was walking around the small house on the outskirts of Bolby that Rosemary had kindly offered me as a thank you for rescuing her, once again I had tried to refuse and at least pay to stay but the kind old lady had refused to let me. When arriving last night it was dark so I didn't really look around much, but now in the light I've got to say this little place is pretty nice. Downstairs there's a small kitchen and living area that had a fireplace in the centre, and a small toilet connected to the kitchen. Upstairs is the bedroom and a connected bathroom that has a bath, even in this small house. Overall it's a really nice place, better that it came furnished too, although the place may need some dusting, I'll do that later though.

I change into something more relaxing for training in. I walk outside and to the back of the house with face the back of the mountain at the edge of the forest like Rosemary and Andi said Bolby does. Perfect. I pull out the goat key from my waist and chant, "open gate of the goat: Capricorn", and in a usual puff of smoke Capricorn appears.

"Is it time already Lucy-Sama?" Capricorn says in his usual serious and mature tone. I try to reply with a serious and tone in return but I feel the excited-ness still comes through, "yes, I can't wait", I smile before bowing and talking in a half jokey tone, "Capricorn-Sensei". Capricorn smiles.

"Very well Lucy-Sama, although I am sure you are eager to start practising and learning the new magic, currently however your magic containers are too small, and would be drained too quickly or the spells wouldn't work at all, but either way it is too dangerous as of yet for you to try and use the magic". I drop my head slightly disappointed, I was eager to start with it now but I had a feeling this may be the case, i look back up at Capricorn, "how long will I have to practise container boosting for?". Capricorn looks away from me slightly to think, "hmm, Lucy-Sama, for a celestial mage your container is already particularly large, so it may not take very long has it has with others, but to be safe, I would suggest just container boosting for at least the next month or two, after that we should be able to start with the smaller spells, and see how we can go from there". This was slightly less disappointing news as I thought it would take longer.

"Okay, that's not too bad, should we start with some container boosting training now then?", I asked Capricorn, "if that is your wish Lucy-Sama" he replied in his usual tone again looking at me. I smiled, "okay cool let's get started" he smiled at me back, and we began our training.

* * *

It's been 2 months since I started training, during this time other that boosting my magic container, which Capricorn says will have at least doubled by now thanks to constant training, I have made friends while I've been here, I've of course been visited by Rosemary occasionally who I've also helped out with jobs every now and again, it's the least I could do for her. I've also been given often visits from Andi; she's pretty cool and definitely a bit hyper and smug.

But now Capricorn says that I'm ready to start learning some if the new magic. Today was the day he said we would start, I can't wait. "Lucy-Sama, I promised you today we would start practising the new magic, and I keep that promise" he smiled at me, and I smile excitedly back, "first we will start with a defensive spell, this spell is known as the Celestial Shield, as the name would suggest it creates a shield made from light, and when mastered would be able to create it in front of you, behind you, all around as a dome, or even around someone else, and you can make it as small or big as your container will allow". I beamed, "wow, that sounds so cool, I can't wait".

At this point in a puff of smoke Sagittarius appeared, "hello Lucy-Sama". Slightly surprised I greet him in return, "hey Sagittarius, what are you doing here?". He beams his reply back in his usual fashion, "Capricorn-San called on me to help you with your new training, although I'm also in the dark for as to why yet-moshimoshi" he says also slightly confused.

At this point Capricorn brings us out of the dark for his training plans, "I have asked Sagittarius-San here to fire arrows at you" he says frighteningly casually, "WHAT?!" I scream even more confused and now slightly terrified. Sagittarius also looks now even more confused and reluctant to Capricorns request. Though I felt at ease after Capricorn explained more, "Do not worry Lucy-Sama, we shan't start with that, first I will show you the technique, and see if you can conjure the spell before we attempt it in practice". I was relieved to hear this, and I think Sagittarius was too.

"Are you ready Lucy-Sama?" Capricorn asked politely. "Definitely" I say with an exited smirk. "Ok then" Capricorn continued, "It's a simple technique; like I said it can only be difficult to those who are not fully compatible with the magic or in your case previously, those with small magic containers, so this may be short if we are lucky" I nodded to him happily before he continued explaining, "Simply, begin with holding out your palm in front of you like you would any other spell cast" I did so feeing both nervous and excited, hoping not to be disappointed.

"Now" Capricorn continued again, "imagine a small shield of light appearing in front of your palm, also think about yourself in need of protection while doing it" I followed his instructions again, though the feeling of failure lingered, and as I was fearing, nothing happened, putting my palm down in a sigh. However Capricorn seemed to expect this and knew why so, "Lucy-Sama, let go of the fear of failure, it's the only thing stopping you". Heeding that advice I tried again, this time feeling natural, I held out my palm and focused. Immediately I felt the energy in from of my hand, it was not large, but it was there.

Capricorn smiled, "Very good Lucy-Sama, now focus on extending it, making the shield larger". I listened again and focused; to my amazement and happiness it worked, I watched as the field grew in size and I focused until the now proper shield was the size of my torso. "Very well done Lucy-Sama, now keep focus and ward off any nerves as I ask Sagittarius-San to fire." I gave it all my concentration and I watched in amazement as Sagittarius' arrows were blocked and ricocheted off like they were nothing to the shield, I dropped my palm and the light shield disappeared, I stood in slight shock, and could feel tears coming on, I felt so happy. Capricorn smiled, "Good, Lucy-Sama, I'm very proud, lets continue". I smiled back at him and Sagittarius who looked happy too, "Yeah" I said excitedly.

* * *

It's now been 6 months, half a year since I first managed to cast the shield, and it's safe to say I've come a bit since then; I've now pretty much mastered the Celestial Shield, and I'm happy to say that seen as my main offence is still my spirits, though with any offensive spells I learned with Star Magic, it's safe to say again that they weren't as straightforward as the shield, but now I can even do a few of them, including some powerful ones, including a better mastery of Urano Metria.

This is also means I'm now at a slight dilemma, I've made friends here, including Andi and Rosemary who I've become close too, but now that I'm at this level where I don't necessarily need to train in seclusion anymore, I'm thinking it's time to go back into the world soon, and although I'm not sure of my plan yet, I know it's definitely going to happen soon, but it means leaving behind Andi and Rosemary, I best let them know now, sooner rather than later.

After seeing Rosemary at home, I went to see Andi at work, and she took a lunchbreak so we could talk at a café we loved. She seemed a bit upset when I told her, just as her Grandmother did, but they both seemed to completely understand, and we all knew we weren't going to let it be goodbye forever.

After we left the café and Andi went back to work, rushing as she was late as usual, I decided to go shopping, all the thoughts about leaving soon have made me realise how much my wardrobe has gone out of date in the past 8 months, and also how much my style has changed, since Fairy Tail I've grown out my hair a lot, it's almost down to my waist now, I've always wanted it long but being in battles a lot back with the guild made it impractical.

Leaving the boutique feeling happy with some new purchases, I walk down the street only to hear something strangely familiar, "Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia?" I turn around at the sound of a shocked and surprised voice I vaguely recognise, calling my name. I catch the gaze of 4 familiar faces, 2 of them being cats. I didn't know how many plans were about to set in motion as I see the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth standing in front of me.

* * *

**Ooooh, its coming guys, Sting and Rogue have showed up XD**

**In other news a review or two I've got made me feel like I need to say this again. I'm sorry if you think Natsu or any of the others are OOC, remember that just because we don't ever see Lucy and Natsu fight in the manga or anime, doesn't mean it probably doesn't happen lol, the manga/anime only focuses on fighting enemies, not really what happens to and between the characters in between fighting enemies. And also Natsu in cannon is kinda childish and dense, so no surprises. I kno most u awesome peeps **** don't think probably about this at all, and maybe agree with me when you also think he isn't OOC, but just feel like I had to rant this, sorry. DX**

**But rant over, bleh, thank you a lot for the positive reviews, it's much appreciated :D**

**Im saying it again but hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter :O**

**Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	7. Sting and Rogue

**Hey guys, new chapter, I kno already what on earth-land is happening xD**

**Enjoy **

**I don't own fairy tail, as you would guess**

* * *

Lucy POV

This definitely wasn't what I was expecting to happen today, I've now come to the same café twice within 2 hours, and oh yeah, Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth just poPPED UP OUT OF NOWHERE! We haven't said much after they called out to me in the street, Rogue thought it might be good to find a place to talk so I brought them back here, but to be honest there haven't been many words so far, I think all of us are still slightly shocked, though I get the feeling they're feeling kinda awkward like me, to again be honest we don't know each other all that well.

I decided that the silence had gone on for long enough, so decided I should start, "So, how have you been?" I smile and laugh nervously. Sting's face immediately reacted as if that was a ridiculous question, and his words matched this, "You completely disappear without a trace for more than 8 months, and that's what you're starting with?" he said sounding dumbfounded, though Rogue decided to chuckle slightly at the thought before speaking himself in his usual monotone voice, "ignore him Lucy-San, we're good thank you, we just finished a job out here near the town, we were on our way back to the station before we bumped into you" he explained, sounded less irritated and generally more cheerful than Sting.

Sting laughs a little before speaking, "_That_, is the first thing you have to say for yourself after disappearing for 8 months" his laugh immediately turning to annoyed, "Where are the hell have you been?!" he raises his voice definitely sounding annoyed. I flinch a little at his sudden change in volume before recomposing and answering the question like he's stupid in return, "um, here". I get the feeling Sting didn't appreciate the attempted insult to his intelligence and scoffed, "Don't get sassy with me blondie I want an explanation, everyone spent ages looking for you" he reprimanded, which I didn't really appreciate, but this statement confused me, "Why?" I asked genuinely confused. Sting and Rogue looked a little taken back before Sting replied, "Well, you pretty much ran off, no one in Fairy Tail could find you, and when some of us other guilds heard the news we said we'd help out, but everyone gave up after like 2 months, we assumed you may have even left Fiore".

"Oh" I looked down, feeling slightly guilty that everyone from the other guilds went to that much trouble, I had no I idea that some of the guilds had that much respect for me, I would have been surprised if half of them could've even remembered my name. I apologise to them, "In that case, sorry for putting you through the trouble, I officially left Fairy Tail though, I wouldn't exactly say that I ran away, I never expected anyone to look for me, never mind anyone from guilds other than Fairy Tail like yourself" I explain. Rogue I think understood what I was thinking and reassured me, "You don't give yourself the credit you know, a lot of people have a lot of respect for you", Sting butted in, "Yeh, even I will admit you've saved even our asses a lot; like when you closed the Eclipse Gate with Yukino, or when you managed to free everyone else from Fairy Tail from the weird Tartarus goo. Without you we would have all been doomed from dragons and from Face. None of us from the other guilds and from Fairy Tail have forgotten that." He smirks and I smile back.

Normal POV

Rogue feeling happy that that was out of the way, curiously asks, "So Lucy-San, why did you leave Fairy Tail in the first place? There are various stories from Fairy Tail about why, some say that you left because you fell out with Natsu-San, but some say you were planning leaving anyway". They both look at Lucy curiously, "It's a long story" Lucy laughs waving her hands, but looking at them she realises they weren't taking that for an answer.

Lucy sighs, "Fine I'll tell you" Sting and Rogue lean a little closer as they get comfortable to listen, "The latter was mainly correct, I was thinking about leaving the guild anyway, but I will admit, falling out with Natsu did push it on a little" Lucy finishes, taking a sip of her coffee, only to see Sting and Rogues eager faces wanting her to continue, "What? That's it" she says. Stings face drops, "That's it? Wow such a long story" he says sarcastically and irritated again as he leans back. Rogue sighs, "You could at least say why you were thinking of leaving" Sting butts in again, "And why you fell out with Natsu-San" they interrogate Lucy.

Lucy sighs again, this time fully explaining her reasoning for leaving, for this they seemed to understand and agree with, however when hearing about the Natsu part of the story they seemed slightly shocked, "Wow, like I knew Natsu-San was dense but I never thought he was dense enough to be that offensive and, well mean to someone" Sting said out sounding slightly disappointed in one of the people he looks up to most, Rogue nodding to his statement. Lucy continued, "Neither did I to be honest, although looking back on it I think I may have overreacted a little, I think it was just unlucky that he hit something that I was feeling very self-conscious at that moment" Lucy looks down saddened by the memory.

"Nah" Sting raised his voice again sounding annoyed, "Whether it was a bad time or not he shouldn't have said it in the first place" he shouted banging his fist on the table, "Very True" Rogue nodded agreeing with Sting. Lucy looked up at them and smiled, "Thanks guys". Sting and Rogue smiled back, Sting smirking.

"So Lucy-San, do you plan on staying here until you decide otherwise?" Rogue asks, changing the topic. Lucy replies, "Actually I was thinking that soon it might be time to go back, well leave seclusion at least". "So you're thinking of going back to Fairy Tail" Sting asks curiously. "It's an option, but I'm not too sure" Lucy answers sounding unsure. "So what will you do?" Rogue asks now with slight curiosity himself. "I don't know" Lucy chuckles nervously, "It's something I've only really just started thinking about, I'm not sure yet" she smiles.

At this point 2 loud cats who had previously been preoccupied with their own antics decide to barge in on the conversation, "Sting-San, Rogue-San we've got to go soon, any longer and the guild will think something's wrong" Lector turns to Lucy, "Sorry Lucy-San" he apologises, "Haha it's ok Lector, to be honest I should probably get going myself" Lucy smiles at the cat. "Yeah he's right sorry Blondie" Sting laughs. Lucy rolls her eyes at the irony of the 'Blondie' name but nods, ignoring it.

The group say their goodbyes to one another before leaving the café, though at this point Lucy turns to them, "Hey, do you guys mind keeping this secret, I don't want everyone to know where I am" she nervously laughs. "Of course Lucy-San" Rogue smiles and Sting agrees with a thumbs up and a smirk. "Thanks guys" she bows in appreciation before waving goodbye and turns down the street the other way to them.

The dragon slayers watch as she goes out of sight before going their own way, "That was unexpected" Rogue says in his usual tone, "Yeah, I hope she'll be ok on her own" Sting says slightly worried. "Come on Sting-San give the lady some credit, she's lasted this long on her own" Lector says to Sting like it's obvious, "Fro thinks so too" Frosh agrees and Rogue smiles. "Yeh you guys are probably right" Sting replies, "Though I wonder what she's gunna do" he says curiously, "Fro things so too" Frosh agrees again.

* * *

Later that night Lucy's back home, sat outside the house looking at the stars, "I really do need to figure out what my plan is now" she says to herself sounding slightly down, "I have no idea". "Maybe I should go back to Fairy Tail, though at the same time I'm not sure if I can even look at some of them the same anymore, especially Natsu, it's been so long". She sighs, "Though thinking about Sting and Rogue, maybe I should join a guild at least, I need to make money somehow, but at the same time I do feel like I'm betraying Fairy Tail itself if I do. I dunno" she slumps back on the grass looking straight up into the sky.

Lucy POV

"I think a walk may be a good idea to clear my head", I go and lock the door to the house before I go, making sure I have my keys and whip just in case.

Tonight was a good night to walk, there are no clouds in the sky and you can see all the stars, there's so many, looking up on a night like this makes me love being a celestial mage even more. Although there's something that seems slightly different about them tonight, sometimes when I look up they seem slightly different than other times I look, it's starting to confuse, and it even feels weird.

That's when I notice someone standing at the top of the hill, turned slightly away from my direction I can just about see their face looking up the sky, and like me looking slightly confused at it too. As I move closer I see that it's a boy, he looks somewhere near my age, though perhaps a little younger, he had dark hair, but noticeably green eyes, he was wearing a punk-ish military style jacket, with a green and black t-shirt underneath it, he had black skinny jeans on and big leather biker boots, and to top it off a collar around his neck. I guess he was a punk, goth or emo or something from the getup.

I keep walking up the hill so I can say 'Hi', at this point he notices me and turns to me properly and I see his eyes widen a little in what seemed to be slight surprise, and what he said next came to me, it's safe to say as a slight shock.

"Lucy?"

* * *

**There we go guys, left it on another slight cliffhanger her, hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to bring out, but let's be real, so I aint making no promises XD**

**(PS this character I suppose is an OC wen it comes to Fair Tail, but if any y'all like any of the pokemon characters like me, this cameo is for us XD but if not, oh well) **

**Hope you enjoyed **

**And thanks again for the reviews, follows and favourites and stuff, much appreciated ;P**


End file.
